


小艺术家x2

by Seeeef



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 没头没尾的凯尔和罗伊的互动。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Kyle Rayner
Kudos: 1





	小艺术家x2

**Author's Note:**

> 写完再看好弱智啊，本意是Kyle/Roy，最后还是乱七八糟流水账逐渐萎靡，随便看看都是胡扯。（为什么Speedy用英语，因为看到快手我会出戏，而且史皮迪是不是念上去更可爱。

瘫在懒人沙发里的凯尔看着“庆祝少年泰坦成立60周年”的横幅一阵出神。他只当过，夸张地比如，一周的泰坦，但是和他们中许多人有了各样的情谊，被一日泰坦一生泰坦感动过来。60周年，或许沃利唐娜……还有罗伊他们差不多也就七八十岁。如果他也早一点加入是不是可以获得元老级永葆青春buff，或者说是他们手牵手去找了什么神奇回春泉？他胡思乱想着，忍不住冒出来手牵手圆圆胖胖的绿色小人，毫不意外地穿着TT O5的制服，往“60”那个数字那边飘去。

虽然他们中大部分人已经不是少年了，成年分队也因此去掉过前面的TEEN，但是一群二十多岁的青年和现役青春期小孩凑在一起，开 派 对，显然并不会停下此起彼伏的尖叫和比绿灯侠本人还亮的各色灯光。跳舞、叙旧、聊聊分开期间的新冒险，打游戏、做游戏、聊感情，一通狂欢之后除了有特别酒精处理能力的英雄，大部分人都扭曲着醉倒在地上——21岁以下的小孩可能是单纯累过头睡着了，也可能是乘大人没注意，不靠谱的哥哥姐姐们后来也无暇关注他们杯里的液体。体力没那么好的灯侠庆幸自己早早找了个舒服的位置，故作世外高人看着各位作为取材（拜托，他是靠意志力而不是体术的脑力派宅人）。

横幅上的绿色漫画风人物在昏暗中比凯尔觉得的显眼得多，罗伊也因此注意到了瘫在他旁边的人正是前情敌漫画家。他撑起头，侧躺在地上说：“你知道吗，大灯泡，如果早点认识你我或许会找你，嗝，画专辑封面。”

凯尔可能没那么醉，否则绝不可能在几秒内想象出红发弓箭手穿着Speedy的服装挂着吉他抓着立麦把汗水洒向台下的样子。他也可能是多喝了那么点，才没有控制住将这一画面呈现在了罗伊面前——并难得地感到可惜这都是全绿的，没有红色。

“不——谁会穿着这套衣服上台，画家，你可是有乐队T的人。”罗伊拖长着声音往上够凯尔的手，似乎知道这全息投影立体画作来自于这只手，自己也可以用他的笔把不现实的部分改掉。他转了转头，应该充当证人的人，跟他一样七老八十的青梅竹马，没有一个在视线范围内，罗伊可是有自信就算他们趴在地上躺尸也能从屁股认出来。

然而绿灯侠的专用画笔不能随其他人的心意作画，倒是凯尔被一阵莽劲拉得不稳，一下翻过身压在了罗伊身上。哦操——幸好他们都没穿紧身衣。

但是他还是感受到了弓箭手坚实的臂肌和胸肌，画家的本能让他脑内呈现出完美的人体结构模型，被摔醒的大脑又颤巍巍叫着这比结构小人壮实多了！

在他还冒着实体的金星处理复杂感受的时候，没白被叫做Speedy的罗伊已经做出了选择，摇晃着把凯尔拉起来，没头没尾地说：“不是我的，知道我们会闹很晚莉安已经被黛娜接走啦。”

被拉到房间的凯尔后悔自己没有撑着一口劲飘上楼，但没错，他们撞开了门又一起撞倒在床上。然后结结实实地吻在了一起。

……醒过来的两人呆愣着保持着比前夜更别扭的姿势躺在床上。

“我要怎么跟康纳交代。”

“什么？”那我不是会被沃利和迪克质问啊……但他们中间就一起走了。

“你原来没有和康纳搞上？”

“没有！”凯尔坐了起来，掸了掸不存在的灰把罗伊的注意力吸引到衣服上。“完整，干净，什么都没有发生，你亲完就干脆蹬掉了衣服裸睡！”

“啊……那是你不行？”

凯尔雷纳，不想和还不够清醒的对方解释，想着昨晚罗伊还想做些什么却根本醉到硬不起来之后就昏睡的样子，莫名其妙之余感到一丝遗憾和委屈。

罗伊懂了，罗伊完全懂了，他坐了起来低头看着茫然地瞪着天花板的绿眼，拍了拍对方的肩膀，“虽然我很想说现在也可以，但是不行我要去醒酒接我女儿回来啦。”

凯尔这才想起灯戒并没有被摘掉，看着罗伊匆忙穿衣的背影安上了绿色螃蟹面具，保持着迷茫和不爽从窗户飘离了泰坦塔。

一周之后凯尔没想到自己又这样飘到了老地方，他接到罗伊的消息，“拜托帮个忙！！！”，意思是当幼教兼魔术师。

他对这个委托毫无怨言，不如说他乐于看孩子们认真地一笔一划勾勒出自己的乐趣的样子，更不用说莉安真的是非常乖巧的孩子，一点也不像她父亲和传说中的反派母亲。他只是在跟罗伊哈珀相关的环境里还保留着一丝矫情的期待，在对方女儿身边就更感到自己思路在飘忽，急忙想着绘画要点把想法扯回来。但艺术本来就是纷杂内心的具象化，和绿灯做出的形象有那么些异曲同工，本能派选手又很难自我说服。

在作为模特的绿色罗伊哈珀又一次微妙地变形之后，凯尔只能连忙对莉安表达歉意。不过她也快画完了，索性放下了笔听凯尔用宇宙最强武器绘声不绘色地讲冒险故事。

说到不绘色这个问题，他倒是想起了作为箭侠常用补充包的具象绿色箭，常用红色箭矢的军火库在Speedy时期倒是用的绿箭，他和康纳更合得来说不定部分是因为颜色不冲突呢。凯尔又鬼使神差地想到，那这样岂不是他和罗宾都是红黄绿，不管是什么目的，他为自己同行的审美默哀，搞乐队的罗伊总不能还秉持这种审美吧！

胡思乱想着带孩子日过去了，凯尔却对军火库思考得更不清不楚，在和罗伊道别时用绿皮小包袱藏了藏抢了莉安画纸画的罗伊的素描，只表示还乐意带孩子，闭口不提狂欢夜的乌龙。

罗伊没那么多弯弯绕绕，排除了情敌和顶替哈尔的偏见，他发现调戏这位新手也蛮有意思。然后罗伊发现因为种种原因凯尔和自家老爹也有点不情不愿的合作，在凯尔和他的新晋兄弟以及老友速跑者成为朋友之后就更有趣了。

难道绿灯侠和他们家就是比较有缘？盖和斯图尔特就不太这样，那就是凯尔本人的有趣了。

他们或许在随性和冲动上有一些相似之处，但罗伊愿意把自己归为狂放派，所以那天干脆直接拐走了放空自我还带着具象物开玩笑的凯尔。这可不是借酒壮胆，前半部分他还在忙着和迪克他们说单亲爸爸带小孩上学的艰辛然后被堵回去莉安差不多是全泰坦一起带的，要不是凯尔先开着灯示意他也不会心血来潮。

去掉了面具的雷纳让人后知后觉他长得确实不赖，从来不在享乐上落后的罗伊想，幸好这次不是反派或灰色地带的朋友了——但没想到的是他还是找了个不巧的时机。

忙完一阵子他又想起来酒后胡说的专辑封面，在冒险间断断续续最终放弃的年少爱好又开始蠢蠢欲动，迪克都可以在三个地方到处跑甚至有个正职（或许不能类比），他也不是没有办法在奶孩子和打怪兽之间再拾起这个兴趣，再把一时打趣变成现实。

**Author's Note:**

> 没了，上着课速打的，我对两种艺术都一窍不通，还想着凯尔把画笔一摔说不干，我要当吉他手，本质是一个比较长的口嗨记梗。说着说着我都想看小画家凯和小史皮迪玩了。


End file.
